Wondering, pondering
by leafyaki
Summary: Sora wonders, and Roxas ponders.
1. Two boys

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II, or any of the characters.

Author's notes: Hi! This is my second fanfiction, I hope it is fine ((:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was once a boy named Sora.

Sora lived in Destiny Islands, and it had a beautiful, sparkling sea and a wide blue sky. Sora's eyes reflected the blue in the skies too, and it always shone with happiness.

Does it?

Sora had two friends, Riku and Kairi. Riku smirks all the time, and he likes to tease Sora, because he is shorter. Kairi loves to giggle, and torment Sora about his lack of height with Riku. She isn't very tall either, actually. But they love him, and he loves them.

Sora has everything he needs and wants. A home. Friends. A smile as wide as the mouth can stretch.

…

Does he?

Sora had always longed for something. Something much more than just friends and a home. Sora wonders if it can be found on the island, or whether it was simply something far out of reach, beyond the island. He wonders if he can find it in Riku, or Kairi. He wonders if he can always smile like this, cheery and sometimes like an idiot. He wonders if the summer will end one day and winter will take over his heart like it takes over Destiny Island every December. He wonders if finding something, that _something_ will solve everything.

Sora is fifteen and he wonders.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was once a boy named Roxas.

Roxas lived by the sea. The sky there was always clouded with grey, and the sea swirls with heavy mist and the cold waves crash upon the cliff. The cliff was jagged. The place always remains the same, during spring, summer, winter, and now, autumn.

Roxas doesn't know the name of the place. He can't remember the name of the place with grey and mist, with swirls of clouds and with the salt of the sea.

Roxas never cared about what other people thought of him. He lives alone by the sea, and he has no friends. No one to ask him whether he ate his dinner, or whether he felt lonely.

Roxas never felt lonely.

Roxas thought that he never feels.

But he does.

He feels empty whenever he looks out at the sea as he ponders whether the sea was ever blue. He feels queasy whenever the seagulls squawk their songs, pondering whether they ever had a home to go to, just like he never had a home to return to. He feels lifeless whenever the waves crashed onto the shores, pondering if he should let it pull him beneath. He ponders if he should feel this empty, or if he should even feel.

Roxas is fifteen, and he ponders.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...what do you think? I hope it isn't too bad Oh and I'm not sure whether to continue with this, or to just keep it as a one shot. It was inspired by a prompt from the community scarvesandhats. If I were to continue, I can think up of a story plot for this. I would love to hear from all of you! Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Secret Friend

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except for the plot.

Author's notes: Hi!! Thank you so much to all who reviewed! Following a reviewer's suggestion, I decided to write another chapter and see how far I can go with this little baby. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

One day, Roxas decided to move.

He didn't know where he would move to, he just wanted to move to somewhere far, far away, away from the depressing sea wind and grey seas. He decided to change, he needed somewhere sunny, he needed someone sunny to light up his life, to make him feel something other than emptiness.

Roxas decided to move, he decided to move to Destiny Islands.

* * *

Sora could feel it, something was about to happen that day, something was about to change.

His neighbour just moved away, claiming that he needed to move away from the sea air and beach, needing something solid, like the city life. Sora found it weird that anyone could dislike the sea, since he personally loved the beach, and his friends did too.

He went to school as usual, chatted with Riku and Kairi, fell asleep in class (it wasn't his fault that he didn't understand a thing about cells and why they had to split up and how a heart pumps), ate the disgusting cafeteria food, got hit in the face by the ball in gym.

All in all, a normal day for Sora.

What wasn't normal, however, was when he reached home.

"I'm home!"

"Hello, honey! Guess what? We have a new neighbour moving in next to us!" His mother replied in a perky voice.

"Really? Who is it who is it, tell me tell me!" Sora's curiosity got the better of him as he demanded an answer from his mother.

"Well…why don't you go see for yourself? Here, bring these cookies along," his mother smiled and shooed him out of the house.

Sora all but raced to the pale blue house next to his. Even from outside, he could see that the house was bare, bereft of any furniture for the time being. To his surprise, he couldn't find the many boxes that should have accompanied the arrival of a new family. It was simply a few suitcases, and he saw someone moving around in the kitchen part of the house.

"Hmm…must be somebody living alone then. Geez, why would somebody move here all by himself?" Sora muttered aloud to himself. Sora had a weird habit of saying things aloud to himself, his friends and family were both amused and exasperated by it, but it was something he couldn't stop since young, when he had a "secret friend" then.

Stepping up to the front of the house, Sora took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. The sound reverberated throughout the house.

There was some shuffling from within, and Sora held his breath as the door slowly swung open, a big grin already on his face, waiting to greet the person within the house.

And suddenly, that grin dropped, replaced by his mouth dropping open to stare at the stranger.

The stranger was a boy his height and assumedly his age, with blond hair and eyes the same shade, only slightly darker than his. And the blond…stared at him too, eyes wide and mouth open slightly as well.

Suddenly, it clicked to Sora, and he knew that his "secret friend" had just appeared, having been gone for the past ten years.

* * *

Author's notes: So...liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please don't hesitate to leave a review, I really love reading reviews!! Till next time then!


End file.
